


here, take my sweater

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick wears one of David's sweater and David is like, really into it.





	here, take my sweater

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by some very lovely anonymous asks i got!!! 
> 
> title from "the way i am" by ingrid michaelson

“What are you wearing?” David asked as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of drawstring sweatpants with a plain black and _very_ fluffy sweater. His skin was glowing and soft from the extensive skin care he had just done. It was winter now in Schitt’s Creek, so his skin needed more attention. Though, after years in New York he had gotten used to the cold. Actually, David felt most himself in the winter. Being able to feel completely warm and wrapped up in his comforting sweaters.

Patrick was on his stomach, reading something on his phone. His legs were under the covers but his back was on display. He was wearing a thick gray sweater, too big and definitely something that didn’t exist in Patrick’s own wardrobe.

Patrick flipped around onto his back, with a soft smile across his face and placing his phone on the nightstand. David suddenly choked a little, seeing the words on Patrick’s, well, _his_ sweater. Patrick just tilted his head in subtle confusion, radiating a fondness David was sure Patrick was incapable of _not_ radiating. 

In large white lettering, the sweater said _LOVE ME TENDER_. David hadn’t worn it in years and definitely not around Patrick, he wasn’t even sure how it ended up in Patrick’s apartment. 

“It’s cold,” Patrick said simply. “C’mere, baby.” He made grabby hands at David, who was still standing at the end of the bed with a slight flush on his face. The sight before him was surprisingly overwhelming for David; _his_ own sweater on _his_ adorable boyfriend. The cuffs of which were covering most of Patrick’s hands, fingers only peeking out as he continued to reach for David.

David obliged, lacing his fingers into Patrick’s before allowing himself to be brought into a warm embrace. Half of his body draped over Patrick’s and his head lay on his chest. David looked down at the sweater, smiling and shaking his head against the embroidered words. 

“What?” Patrick asked, fingers softly scratching David’s scalp and twirling in the locks of the dark hair. 

“How did you even find this sweater?”

“You brought some over when it started getting cold and you wanted extra to keep for when you spent the night, not having to wear all your _everyday-worthy_ _enough_ sweaters.”

“Oh,” David said. He _did_ remember that, going into the Love Room at the motel where he stored all the rest of his clothing. He had gone to the bag that held sweaters he never wore anymore, and he ended up taking most of them to Patrick’s. He outlined the lettering on the sweater and buried his head further into Patrick’s chest, sighing happily as Patrick continued to play with his hair.

Patrick brought a gentle hand to David’s face, fingers tracing his jaw and urging his face upwards. 

“Come here,” he said softly. So softly that it made him shiver even in his bulky sweater and Patrick’s warm embrace. He obliged again quickly, sitting up and thinking that he would do absolutely anything Patrick wanted from him. Patrick placed his hand on David’s face, rubbing softly at the stubble with a thumb and bringing their faces together, lips pressing against each other in the most delicate, yet delectable, way.

David melted into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Patrick’s tongue in. They kissed soft and languid, the kind of kiss that made David’s stomach feel warm and skin buzz for more. David sighed into Patrick’s mouth as he bit his lip. He laid completely down, head still propped up on a pillow and opening his legs slightly, allowing Patrick to slip in perfectly between them. 

One of Patrick’s hands trailed down David’s clothed chest and then dipped beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, cupping him through his briefs.

“Patrick,” David breathed against Patrick’s wet lips, bucking his hips into his touch. Patrick moved his hand against him again, still through the fabric. He placed kisses along David’s jaw and down to his neck and to the part of his collarbone that was visible with his sweater on. He sucked for a moment as David hardened under Patrick’s touch. Patrick kissed his way back up to David’s lips, breathing against them.

“I love you,” he whispered. His lips brushed David’s as he spoke and David moaned. “I love you,” Patrick said again when he finally dipped his hand into David’s briefs and grabbed his length.

“Patrick.” It was all David could say, without begging and babbling words and emotions he still was getting used to. Patrick pulled away from touching David and he let out an actual _whine_ but soon Patrick was back with a slicked up hand. 

“You are so good,” Patrick whispered into David’s ear. David moaned when Patrick tightened his grip on his cock, or maybe it was just from Patrick’s words. “You are so good, David.” 

His hand was working wildly, David’s own hips working on fucking up into Patrick’s fist. Patrick wasn’t kissing him or even biting at his neck, only looking down at David’s face–eyes shut, eyebrows scrunched together and mouth open gasping for _more more more_. 

“I’m close, Patrick, please,” David begged from beneath Patrick’s unrelenting touch. Patrick suddenly was moving down the bed and stopped his movements, but kept his hand on David. “Patrick, what–”

Then David’s pants and briefs were down, blankets pushed to the side, his cock suddenly being enveloped by Patrick’s mouth. Patrick took in as much of David as he could, but letting David do most of the work; hips canting up into his mouth and hands immediately tangled in his short hairs. Patrick moaned around him and got a hand around his own cock, working in time as he sucked David.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David moaned as he gripped at Patrick’s shoulder, his orgasm ripping through him as he felt the soft material of Patrick’s sweater on the tips of his fingers. Patrick swallowed it all down and moaning around the sensitive skin as he found his own release. They both breathed heavily, chests heaving and sweating in both of their now too heavy sweaters.

Patrick came up and kissed David immediately. He took off both of their briefs and sweatpants, using a wipe next to their bed to clean them up hastily and quickly as he could, desperately wanting David to be in his arms again.

They both laid back down, breathing now even. The room was quiet and felt the perfect temperature. Patrick tucked David back into him as his hands found his hair again, then pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead. 

“I hope that was tender enough,” he laughed. David's stomach swooped. 

“Oh, it very much was.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr @[patrickanddavid](https://patrickanddavid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
